Puissant
by FlipsideThinker
Summary: While Anakin Skywalker is sent on a solo mission his padawan Ahsoka Tano and the 501st are temporarily reassigned to General Pong Krell. Their mission is to take Umbara, but the Besalisk has a plan all his own. A mission that will deal a heavy loss to the Togruta jedi and and her clone trooper brothers, but will also change everything Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars
1. Chapter 1

Puissant

A Star War the Clone Wars Story

* * *

The soft whir of her green lightsaber was a strange comfort as she wielded it with precision and confidence. It spun in her hand, deflecting one blaster bolt after another. Darkened skies obscured the battlefield and her opponents, leaving just the showering array of green death blasts to pinpoint their location. Her heart thudded against her chest, the thrill of battle exciting as ever as she pushed her way forward. Calls and cries of her men, muffled by her pulsing head and sheer determination on the enemy in front of her. Loss of focus now would mean defeat, and she couldn't let that happen. It was up to her to lead them.

It happened so quickly that she didn't have the chance to see it coming. Faintly hearing a rapid cry, she turned her head just as it hit. The earth exploded in front of her. Her body flung through the air before her back slammed into the ground. Momentarily disoriented she moved to stand as a wave of nausea hit her hard. The whole entire planet seemed to be spinning, her stomach twisting and turning along with it. Wiping the debris from her lashes, she forced her eyes open, blinking away the scattering black dots as a white and blue marked helmet blurred into view. Within seconds of her hitting the ground Ahsoka had found herself surrounded by clone troopers, kneeling at her side giving her cover as they kept the enemy away. Soon enough she could feel herself being dragged away to the cover of the planet's large trees.

"Commander, are you injured?" Captain Rex, of the 501st, added focused, but concerned, His gloved hand was on her shoulder, shaking it gently. Ahsoka figured she must have looked terrible, as the clone captain yelled for Kix to kick into gear, "Commander's down!"

Ahsoka shook her head at his words. She was fine. She'd be fine. With her vision clouded, her throat hoarse she found that she couldn't find the words to speak. Her head pounded and her body ached, and she was covered in dirt. She could just lay there forever, but a final cry of a trooper not far from her shook her out of it. The battalion was counting on her and despite being unable to bring the captain into focus, she moved to stand,"Rex, I'm fine! He-lp me up." She pushed herself up onto her elbows, fighting the urge to empty her stomach before being pressed down.

"Stay down Kid," Rex told her, "Let Kix look at ya. Besides General Skywalker put me in charge of keeping you safe."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before moving to stand again, "Rex. General Kenobi is counting on us to take this base…"

She was about to pull rank when her speech was interrupted as Kix, dodging blaster shots dove next to the commander. With a quick once over and a series of questions he gave the protective captain a nod, "She'll be alright," His attention turned back to the small child, "Try to avoid those grenades, alright Commander?"

"You got it Kix," Ahsoka smiled as at least three soldiers helped her to her feet. Igniting her lightsaber, it buzzed with energy. Winking at the captain she bounded back to the front of the line. A blur of orange and green flying into the fray. Rex grunted, shaking his head as he quickly followed after her. That kid was going to be the death of him one day, and he knew it. Though despite that he trusted her with his life just as he trusted his brothers and just as she trusted them.

"You heard the Commander boys! Let's scrap 'em!" His shout prompted a sting of similar phrases as the clone troopers followed the young Togrutan padawan through the dark smoke that was their battlefield.

Not long after, Ahsoka and the 501st were pinned down by their enemy. Known as shadow people the Umbarans greatest tactic was catching them off guard. They moved with the shadows, lurking behind every tree and rock. Using the planet's natural darkness and high-tech weaponry giving them the upper ground. It didn't help that the 501st had gone in unprepared with a weak, forced plan that many had disagreed on. It definitely didn't help overall morale.

The padawan hissed as a green bolt of death singed her shoulder. It burned through her flesh, slowly eating her skin away. Ignoring it, Ahsoka swung her own weapon deflecting ten more back to the enemy. An enemy she could barely see. It was battles like these Ahsoka was thankful for her natural-born gift that having hollow montrals gave her. She could sense and feel those around her, including the enemy.

It gave her a slight advantage. _Slight._

For a moment Ahsoka felt the tide shift to the 501st, as she pressed forward with a platoon of clones at her side. She could now see the enemy base ahead of them. Not exactly secretive, with the bright lights and the electric fence illuminating the area. They had to take it. They had to. It was their one directive and it was vital to the taking of the planet. A tragically familiar cry rang out as her eyes fell to a young clone, a green blast ripping through him, shoving him back before he hit the ground hard. He was down in the middle of the battlefield in front of her. Ahsoka was not sure when or how he got so far ahead, but there he was, definitely injured. She reached out with the force, focusing on him as she felt his life ebbing away.

"Cover me Rex," Ahsoka called out to the captain as she jumped over the large fallen bark she used for cover and darted towards the fallen soldier. Sprinting through the battlefield, coarse shouts of, "Cover fire! Cover fire!" came from behind her. Her hands raised up in an attempt to cover her head, block debris from her eyes. Falling to her knees, she put a hand on the soldier. He was hurt badly and it didn't look good. The young jedi winced as she tried to put on a smile. A small comfort, she hoped.

"Hey, hey, It's okay, It's okay, what's your name trooper?" She couldn't see his eyes behind his visor, and she couldn't tell if he was injured anywhere else. Hie erratic movements ceased as he stopped, presumably looking at her.

"Dodger, Sir," He coughed out. His breath was rapid, wheezing.

Ahsoka smiled using her hands to place his on his wounds, "Dodger, huh? You didn't do such a good job dodging that blast." It was the best thing she could think at the moment, but as he gave a constricted laugh her eyes shone. She made him promise to tell the story behind his name later as she pressed the wound,"Keep pressure here. I'm going to get you out of here. Hang tight." Calling upon all her strength, because Force knows she could only carry so much. Ahsoka lifted the armor-clad soldier up and over her shoulder and took off. His weight bore down on her back as her boots sunk into the soft dirt.

She'd only made it a couple of steps before the ground exploded beneath her, and once again, she along with the clone she was carrying were sent crashing into the soil. Ahsoka closed her eyes as the ground pelted her back and head. _What the-!_ Turning around Ahsoka was horrified by what she saw. Tanks, huge tanks had emerged out of nowhere. The new weapons wasted no time in firing. They crawled like spiders with at least three guns ready and firing. Ahsoka groaned, her body heaving as she flipped herself around. Just like that, the tide of the battle shifted back to the Umbarans.

Apparently she'd picked up her master's luck at getting stuck in bad situations.

"Blast!" Ahsoka murmured as she plodded forward on her hands and knees, crawling towards Dodger, the more injured clone that was sprawled out against the dirt. , "I knew a full frontal assault was a bad idea. The whole _battalion_ knew it was a bad idea." Though she knew there wasn't much she could do about that now.

Reaching the trooper, she reached for his arms to drag him to cover. "Commander! Over here, we got him," Some currently unidentifiable soldiers ushered her over. She could barely see them, faded white figures motioning for her. Her feet stumbled forwards, sweat beat down her forehead in concentration. Ahsoka handed Dodger over to the men as they took shelter behind a massive tree. With a huff of exhaustion, she collapsed, her back pressed against the bark. The previous excitement she'd held for the battle faded away. Closing her eyes, she focused on breathing and calming her nerves. Igniting her lightsaber once more, she whispered, "Here we go."

The sky around her seemed to darken more as she stepped out from her cover and worked her way towards Rex who was already shouting for the rocket launchers. Ahsoka smiled, that should teach the frog faces a lesson. Her smile faded and her heart sank as the shot was taken, it exploded and burned, but left no damage to the tank. The tank still tumbling around causing death and destruction

"Kriff, these are worse than rolling death balls," Ahsoka concluded, rolling to a halt at the captain's side. She could feel his determination through the force, but she could tell he was strained, worried, "Rex. They're ray shielded!"

"I know Kid. Rocket launchers are useless. We're not going to last long out here against those tanks," Rex nodded as his twin blaster took a useless shot against the giant thing. No harm in trying, Ahsoka figured.

Ahsoka thought for just a moment about what her master would do, if he was there. He'd already have taken down the tanks by now. He'd probably already have taken the base. Even if he hadn't he wouldn't let this get him down. He'd find a way to rally the men and complete the mission. No matter what. With a small twinge of defeat, she wished her master was there, with her. He'd know what to do. She obviously didn't. She turned to look over the deadly weapon once more as it's top blaster turned towards them.

 _Blast!_

She was out of ideas and they were out of time.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Rex yelled as the two booked it out of there, rolling behind the cover of trees along with a few other soldiers. The ground trembled beneath them as shot after shot was fired. With harsh, quick breathing Ahsoka looked around. There were too many wounded. She could sense them, she could feel their pain. She could feel some die. It was overwhelming her, and she could feel panic creeping in. This was the fate she, a jedi, was leading them too. It was her fault that they were dead, dying. The young apprentice flinched when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Woah, sorry Commander. It's just me. You alright?" It was Fives and as per usual Echo was at his side. Ahsoka couldn't see their faces, but she was sure they both carried worried frowns. Looking around she could see the other troopers looking at her. They were looking at her to lead them, to be like her master, but she couldn't. She was just a padawan. She was just a kid. She didn't even know what she was doing. Thankfully she didn't have time to answer as her comlink beeped, with a single tap, a harsh, angry voice came through,

" _Padawan. What is your location? Why have your troops pulled back?"_ It was General Krell. Her temporary master. Ahsoka and the 501st had been reassigned to him while Master Skywalker was sent on a recon mission. That was three weeks ago. Anakin had warned Ahsoka about Krell, but not even her master could have predicted this. It was the Besalisk that sent them out on this suicide mission to engage the enemy head on, up a gorge that only allowed one platoon at a time without any foreknowledge of the area or their enemy.

It was a suicide mission.

Ahsoka and Rex had raised their objections, but Krell outranked them and they had to follow orders. Even if it was against every fiber of their being. The Togruta had fought back of course, but after being pushed down, scolded, threatened and nothing ever changing. It was taking a toll, and she was tired. Besides, she didn't want her actions to fall back on the clones because it would be horrible for them. The worse thing was Ahsoka knew his anger was directed mostly at the men. She could sense that hate and annoyance dripping from him like a salivating rancor. It almost felt like he enjoyed watching them die. Of course, she couldn't be sure of that.

"Master," The words tasted like bile as she spat them out, "We're pinned down. The enemy's tanks are too strong and none of our weapons can touch it. We need to pull back."

" _Pull back!? Pull back? Do I need to remind you how important your mission is Padawan? If you don't take this base then Master Kenobi will be left defenseless. Now take your troops and move forward immediately."_ He snarled, Ahsoka could feel his self-preservating stench of superiority through the smoke and blaster fire and ridge that separated them, " _If you don't. I will have no choice, but to strip you of your lightsaber and relieve Captain Rex of duty. Do you understand me?"_

Ahsoka bit her tongue as she acknowledge him without retort, "Yes Master."

 _One of these days you narcissistic sociopath. One of these days…_ Ahsoka grumbled as she turned back to the men with a huff. She knew they heard, but yet they still waited for her order. If she gave a different call, if Rex did, they would follow that before Krell's demand any day. It hurt her to know that in order to protect them, she had to follow orders, but the orders she'd give would ultimately kill them all.

"Alright men, you heard the General, let's go!" Rex took over, covering for Ahsoka. Ahsoka lowered her head, gripping her lightsaber tightly, as she watched Rex move towards the battle. She couldn't even lead them. Fives moved in front of him, barely flinching as one blast after another shook the ground behind him.

"Rex, you can't be serious. There has to be another way!" The trooper demanded, "I used to think Krell was reckless, but now I know he just hates clones!" His two arms raised up as he motioned to his brothers around him. Similar murmurings waved through the surviving troopers, as Fives pushed at Rex. He even shot a look at Ahsoka, who was practically one of them anyway.

"Do you have any suggestions soldier?" Rex pushed him back, determined. Fives fell silent, he didn't. "Then we push forward and we take that base." He looked to Ahsoka and reached out his hand. Hers slipped into his as she stood up and nodded. If she couldn't save the day then she'd die right alongside these men. Her friends. Her brothers.

"My lightsaber won't do much against the ray shield, but I may be able to take out it's top gun," Ahsoka added igniting the fearsome blade. With excitement in her weary eyes, she took off,"Let's do this boys, for the rest of the 501st and the 212th who's counting on us."

That seemed to do the trick as Hardcase, spit out, "Yeah-ah! Let's go!" The hyperactive clone hoisted his heavy blaster up. His jolt of energy igniting through the group. The rest of the soldiers followed suit. It was time to blast some Umbarans.

Ahsoka taking a running start called upon the force to dodge explosion after explosion before using the trunk of the tree to give her the leverage she needed to get as high the tank. "Woah, Woaaahh." She screamed out, her feet slipping out from under slick surface of the tank being something she didn't quite expect. Finding her bearings she slashed her lightsaber at the base of the top gun as the whole thing crashed towards the dirt. Feeling a swell of pride Ahsoka moved to reach the second tank when green liquid-like smoke poured from the damage and the tank teetered back and forth rapidly. She could here the unintelligible ramblings of the Umbaran guiding it as it screamed out. The machine moved harshly, jerking one way to the other. To stop herself from falling Ahsoka reached out to grab something only to find the green liquid spilling across her hands, covering them entirely. It seeped into her skin, burning them.

"That's not good," The fourteen year old jedi apprentice muttered before pushing herself off and to the ground. Her hands stinging as though they had been doused with liquid tobana and lit on fire. The heat pricked her skin and crawled up her arms. Rolling herself to safety she called out for water. Holding her hands out and away from her in a desperate attempt to save the rest of her body. She had to get the stuff off of her palms.

Flipside rushed to her, his canteen in his hands. She held out her palms, her whole body shaking. "Here you go Commander. It will be alright." Water did the trick as he dumped the entire thing, easing the burning. The fourteen year old breathed a deep relieved sigh before closing her eyes. Kix ran towards her with gauze in his hands, wrapping them quickly. The younger clone knew he wasn't the only one who saw it, the commander for just a moment no longer looked like the battle-experienced jedi who dominated in combat, but a child, a hurt child who had no place in this war.

"Th-thanks," Ahsoka forced out as she went to stand back up, her eyes reflecting pain, but she couldn't help but shake her head "Well that didn't work too well, did it?" The two clone troopers chuckled softly in agreement as Commander Tano returned, eyes focused and battle ready. From the wall of smoke Rex and Tup emerged. The latter with his head down as he kept looking behind him.

"We're done for," Tup shook his head, not necessarily in defeat, but in acceptance. After all, isn't this what he was made for? He'd been born to die in battle. Ahsoka could feel the same emotions resonating throughout the rest of the clones.

Captain Rex replied immediately, "Not yet we aren't. We've still got some fight in us Tup and I've got an idea." His voice trailed off as he looked towards the base with his binoculars. Ahsoka gave him a crooked smile, all ears. It was about kriffin' time.

"Fives, Echo, Hardcase," The three clones mentioned, stood straight, "I've got a mission for you."

Ten minutes later, Ahsoka and Rex along with several clones stood barricaded behind a broken tree. The trees being the one part of this planet that they actually appreciated. Ahsoka's ears filled with cries of war, some of death, some of encouragement, but each were bearing down on her soul. The lightsaber she held, it was heavy and hurt her injured hands, but she kept it there. She could feel the hope of survival diminishing in herself and in her men.

Her master would be so disappointed in her.

" _I'm counting on you Snips to keep yourself and your men alive."_

That seemed like forever ago, but he had trusted her with his men. He had trusted her to complete any mission she was given while he was away. The young Togruta wasn't about to let him down. Because just as he had promised her that he would return, she promised to do her very best.

" _You can count on me Master!"_

Turning her head to look out onto the battlefield she saw several men, wounded, hurt and becoming dinner by disgusting Umbaran bugs with an appetite for flesh. Then it hit her. Something she could do then that could make a difference. Her lightsaber could only do so much in this just don't be killed situation. The clones couldn't reach their injured brothers, but she could. Clipping her lightsaber to her belt she thought up her plan of retrieval.

"Captain Rex," Ahsoka called out through her comm, she waited for his reply before continuing, "Do you think we can hold out for a little longer?"

"Yes Sir!" Came his reply. Ahsoka grinned, 'good ol' Rex.', "What do you have in mind?"

"I need a distraction," She stated. It wasn't much of a plan for them to win this fight, but she was counting on Fives, Echo and Hardcase to pull that off. As soon as she said it, she heard Rex's call come through as several groups of clone troopers bursted from the trees shouting strings of 'Over here!' 'Over here!' 'Take it down. Take it down!' 'Watch your left!'

Looking back to the few troopers standing behind her she gave them each a full smile, "Cover me!" They nodded as their jedi commander burst out into the field and over to the clones that lay, fallen on the battlefield, calling for help.

Ahsoka was dragging the fifteenth injured soldier out of the line of fire. Her muscles begged for rest, her ears pounded, her lungs in scorching pain. She stumbled to the ground, just behind cover, exhausted and defeated when a beautiful voice filled the comms. It was the three clones sent off on a desperate last attempt to save their lives. She heard the overjoyed yell of Hardase as he spun around, quite literally, shooting and taking down the tanks.

Fives and Echo tag teamed as they worked with one another to bring each tank down one by one. Ahsoka couldn't help but join in as the remaining clones cheered and shouted. The burning remnants of the destroyed tanks igniting their hope and determination once again as they pressed would live to fight another day.

General Krell stood on top of the ridge with fire in his eyes, "Clever. Very clever. Sergeant Appo, send the rest of the troops in. We are taking that base."

Relieved the soldier nodded, "Let's move out!"

It was calm, the wind swayed slightly, a welcome breeze after their long battle. Ahsoka and Rex stood amidst the other soldiers in the half-destroyed, but completely taken base. Remaining Umbarans led away, hands up in surrender. Ahsoka breathed deeply, ignoring the flare of aches through her body,"That was a plan that Master Skywalker would be proud of Rexster." Ahsoka added punching him in the shoulder before wincing at the pain that shot through her hastily wrapped palms.

"Yeah, Rexster. Good job!" Echo laughed joining them. His adrenaline still high on the battle.

"Nah, it was really your three who saved the day, despite Hardcase's flying. It was a job well done," Rex added with a hint of humor.

"Ah, it wasn't so tough," The hyperactive clone added, removing his helmet. He had a twinkle in his eyes, but the unending tragedy of loss still present.

"You sure?" Jesse cracked a grin, "You looked a little green when you came out of that fighter." Hardcase glared, his brown eyes narrowing, already thinking of ways to get back at his comical brother. Edging to say something, Hardcase wouldn't get the chance as he turned his attention to the coming general. Nearly the whole base got quiet as attention turned towards the group.

"Captain. What's our situation?" General Krell came forward, three clones escorting four hands clasped behind his back as he stood straight, towering over them. His face held a permanent frown, with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"We've taken the base Sir. And successfully cut off the supply lines towards their troops," Rex stood tall against the jedi that stood much taller. A jedi that made Ahsoka look like a tiny mouse droid in comparison.

"Luck has smiled on you today Captain, good work," The Besalisk added his four arms now folded across his chest.

"It wasn't just luck Sir. Several men died to complete this mission," Rex added, his eyes sad and sincere.

"A price of war that one must pay. Perhaps one day you'll all understand this," He grunted, noticing the clenched fist of the captain before he turned to an already seething Ahsoka. With one giant sausage finger jabbing into her shoulder hard, knocking her down. Tup and Jesse moved to help, but stopped as the Togruta stood up with her head down, an unfortunate reaction that has become automatic over the last few weeks, "As for you youngling. Disobey a direct order again. I'll have no choice, but to punish you."

Each waited until he was out of sight before moving. Rex put a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder as Fives came up behind them, "It's him who will never understand."

They watched him leave before Jesse moved to Ahsoka's side. His eyes compassionate, but concerned. The fourteen year old kid didn't look so good, "Let's get you to the medical tent Commander. We better check out those hands."

Ahsoka was about to protest when she met the gaze of seven completely serious clones and rolled her eyes. "You guys are worse than Master Skywalker. I'll be fine.." There was no missing the flash of sadness in her eyes at the mention of the general. They knew she missed him. Hell, they all did.

"We're getting you checked out all the same," Jesse told her, "Besides it'll give you the chance to annoy Coric. You know he loves it!"

They all nodded, urging the two forward before watching as Jesse led the young padawan away. None of them failed to notice her dimmed eyes that used to be the light in the dark. Nor did they overlook her once boundless, excited energy that had her running about be replaced by a down-beat, slumped shoulders of a half-alive child. It had hurt the clones to watch the kid be struck down, emotionally beaten, and discarded like rubbish for the last three weeks. The men figured they could handle it okay if it was just them that the Krell treated badly, but it was her too.

Which wasn't okay.

Yet, as she stood up every time she was knocked down then so would they.

The clones had heard the murmurings over the past few weeks they've been with General Krell and the two weeks that they've been on Umbara. It was mostly shinies complaining about the General's psychotic tendencies, but many were whispers about the commander. How she was the one good thing out of all of this. That she and the captain were the only reason why they hadn't gone AWOL. Not that this was the planet to do that, but they all agreed. It was her and Rex that were holding them together.

Just as the thoughts came to mind two, not as shiny clones walked by them whispering, "You know she pulled sixteen men from the battlefield today."

Echo tilted his head in agreement, she did, but she saved a lot more than that.

"She'll be okay," Tup added, more of a comfort to himself, as the little sister of the 501st disappeared behind the medical tent. "Right?"

Rex nodded. The kid would be okay as soon as General Skywalker returned. He'd be okay then too. They'll all be much better off. If they survived that is. He would much rather die under the command of General Skywalker and Commander Tano than by a reckless plan of General Krell.

* * *

Hi all! This is my first story. I've been working on it for awhile. What do you think? It might be a little OOC and some of the characters are different than in the episode, but it's a take on another version of the episodes about Krell and Umbara. It's based off of those episodes, but should progress to be its own story. Let me know how you feel. Thanks!

Flipside


	2. Chapter 2

Puissant

A Star Wars the Clone Wars Story

* * *

Ahsoka sat up with a gasp. Her head pounded and her heart beat erratically as she tried to gain better hold on her surroundings. Her heart fell with a thud as she sighed. _Kriff._ Her dream was true. She was still on Umbara and her master wasn't to be found. She'd spent the better part of the last few weeks wishing that her master would come and save her. Save the entire 501st, but mornings on Umbara came and went without a single word from the jedi knight.

He was way past due now.

And the 501st was mostly gone. Lying on a battlefield, alone and dead.

It was her fault.

She'd tried to contact her master, but her transmissions never went through. Ahsoka had a sinking feeling that Master Krell was blocking her specific comm channel. Restricting it. Not that she could prove it, if he was.

 _Proof._ Ahsoka was really starting to hate that word. She had brought her concerns about the general to the Jedi Council weeks ago, but she was brushed off like a child. Ahsoka was, sure, but she was also a jedi. That should've counted for something.

" _These are serious accusations Padawan Tano._ " Mace Windu had told her, " _We'll need proof before we bring charges against a jedi master who is a decorated war hero."_

Of course she knew they were serious. She wouldn't of brought it up otherwise.

That is when she started her own evidence log. Just a few days ago she'd ordered the men that could to take video with their helmet cams anytime they encountered or interacted with the psychotic Republic traitor using her and the clones to serve his blood-thirsty wishes. They were to download it to her datapad, where she would store it for now. Maybe it was a foolish plan, but it was the only one that she had. Ahsoka had decided that the darkness that had been steadily growing around General Krell in the force was all she needed to know. He was aligned with the dark side, and she knew it. It was up to her to stop him. And if she had to die to prove it then so be it.

He wasn't going to win. The fearless Togruta wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of beating her any longer. She may still be a padawan, but Ahsoka Tano was a jedi and jedi didn't need saving. She'd take him down. Her immediate thought was to just get past Umbara. Live through this then she could defeat him, but something, a feeling, told her that it wasn't going to turn out that way.

Her actual master wouldn't of stood for it for a second, so neither will she. Not anymore. Not again.

"Are you alright Commander?" Ahsoka looked towards Coric, the senior medic, with a hint of a smile. His eyes narrowed, confused. He had been held back in the later platoon than the rest of them because of his medical status. He almost figured the Commander would be upset with him. With all those who remained behind, waiting for orders, watching as their brothers died, listening to them be slaughtered. Though as he noticed the relief in her eyes, he should have known better. This padawan, this jedi, had become his friend over the year that she's been with them, and she was only glad to see that the sergeant was okay.

"How long have I been out?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes on her newly bandaged hands. They still throbbed to no end. She remembered walking into the medical tent, but nothing after that.

"Just a few hours," the veteran clone told her, "You had us worried for a minute. Nearly gave Jesse a heart attack when you passed out."

"Well I got to keep you boys on your toes somehow," Ahsoka's blue eyes twinkled before asking about the rest of the wounded men. Coric smiled as he gave her the rundown. Most of them would be okay if they could get off this planet soon. Though he did lose some; Dodger included. Ahsoka lowered her gaze as her fist tightened for a moment. Moving to stand, under protest by the sergeant, Ahsoka quickly turned towards the opening just before the general barged through the tent.

"Padawan Tano. Why aren't you at your post?" He seethed his sausage finger pointed right at her.

"I- uh, well…," She looked to Coric for assistance. The sergeant was stiff, knowing he wasn't allowed to speak out of turn. Not that he wouldn't, should it come to that, to protect the commander.

"Are you not able to speak for yourself? are you injured?" This time he was looking to Coric who gladly answered. Ahsoka resisted the urge to wave her bandaged hands in the air as in, obviously.

"Commander Tano has suffered some serious burns to her palms, General. As well as some balster burns on her shoulders and legs and a concerning head injury to her montrals. I've applied bacta-patches to them and as long as she switches them out regularly then she'll be right as rain in a few days," She needed a lot more than that, like some sleep, but the medic kept it simple and upbeat. Ahsoka frowned at Coric. She hadn't realized at first, but once he said it she could feel it. The worst being her head. A Togruta's lekku was very sensitive. Her body stumbled back to the makeshift bed.

 _Kriff._

"Hmm, I see," The Besalisk grunted as one hand stroked his chin. Ahsoka caught the faint glee in his eyes, "I've just heard word that the Umbarans are marching towards our position. The report also included that they may have stolen clone armor in order to get past our defenses. I was about to send you and the troops out, but being the condition you are in. I order you to get some rest Youngling. I'll have CT - 7567 take care of it."

He moved to leave, but Ahsoka struggled to her feet, "No!" She said a bit too harshly, " I can fight!" Her men were counting on her. She couldn't abandon them.

"You can barely stand. I won't have you putting your men into unnecessary danger because you feel the need to prove yourself, Child!" the Besalisk turned towards Coric once again, "Be sure that she stays here Sergeant. That's an order."

"Yes Sir!" Coric stood tall, a hand shooting to his forehead in understanding.

"But Master! I-" Ahsoka felt the air snatched out of her as he force pushed her back. She crashed into the table, gasping for breath. Pain flared through her back as her eyes glazed over for a moment. Coric rushed to her, telling her to breathe. Just breathe as he lowered her head. General Krell was now gone, but the padawan could still feel him. His treacherous stench lingered.

Something was wrong.

Closing her eyes she reached out through the force to her master. The hate and dark that had been clouding her since her assignment to Krell blocked her from getting through. She just hoped by some chance that Anakin could feel her. That he would come.

She wasn't sure she could do this alone. But she would if she had to.

" _Come on Master,"_ She pleaded through the black fog that smothered her, " _You promised you'd be back by now."_

Sergeant Coric watched the jedi youngling from the other end of the room. Her spontaneous meditation prompting him to retreat. The jedi were strange beings, and he didn't truly understand them. Yet he thanked the force - another thing he didn't fully get - everyday for being placed in the 501st. Captain Rex and General Skywalker were formidable commanding officers that cared deeply about their men and lead by example. Looking back at the meditative Ahsoka, Coric remembered the day she first arrived.

The clones were hesitant because she was new and she was very, very young. Nearly the youngest padawan ever assigned to battle. But under the guidance of her master and Rex. She too, became one of them. The little sister of the 501st. She walked with them, talked with them, and took the time to learn from them as individuals. The little Togruta also proved herself on the battlefield. She could hold her own. He just hoped she and they survived this mission. Besides, Coric thought with certainty, if anything was to happen to the kid, General Krell would have to face the wrath of General Skywalker and the 501st legion.

That was a battle that no one, not even a jedi master, could win.

Coric flinched as Ahsoka Tano's eyes shot open with feral growl. Whatever she had been searching for, he figured she didn't find it. Seeing her distressed eyes, the medic hoped to offer some comfort. Not that he'd received any training on how to soothe a grieving child, let alone a jedi child, but he tried anyway.

"Rex is a smart man, Kid. He and others will be alright," He told her.

"I know, but I just have a bad feeling about this."

Coric couldn't argue with her there, "Maybe it isn't about beating the General. If you think about it that way then we don't really have much of a chance."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "Are you saying we should give up?"

Coric shook his head, "No. Never, but facing him head on isn't the best plan either."

"Okay, I think I understand," Ahsoka smiled, "We can't just take him on our own. We need a backup, like a failsafe, to make sure this is that traitorous, fish-face Krell's last mission… I just got an idea! Thanks!"

The medic couldn't stop her as the padawan bounded from her sitting position and out the door, wobbling slightly. He was pretty sure she took what he said in a complete different direction. With a sigh he resumed picking up his spilled supplies, "Great job Coric," He muttered, shaking his head before mimicking his own thoughts, "Don't worry General. I'll make sure she stays here. Yeah right."

She is a jedi for kriff's sake. What was he supposed to do?!

* * *

I realize that helmet cams might not be a thing. I'm sorry to say I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes the equipment used by the clone troopers, but it seemed like a plausible idea and it fits with where I'd like this story to go. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading. And thank you for the show of support so far. Means a lot.

-Flipside


	3. Chapter 3

Puissant

A Star Wars the Clone Wars Story

* * *

Padme Amidala rubbed her tired eyes as she leaned back in her office chair. She was worried about the galactic hearing coming up as it would be the first time since the start of the war that all senators from both sides of it would meet together to discuss peace negotiations. Her speech preparation was going slow as all she could think about was how she missed Anakin Skywalker, her Ani. Her husband had been on a mission for an entire month. Which was a week longer than he'd promised to return. Not that she didn't understand that a life of a jedi was difficult, but for some reason she just felt that he needed to come back… right then. Padme didn't know if it was to ease her loneliness or if it was something greater. Pinching her nose she closed her eyes for just a moment.

She wasn't sure if she'd fallen asleep, but was startled awake as C-3PO, her diligent protocol droid spoke, "Excuse me, Mistress Padme. You have an incoming transmission from an encrypted Jedi frequency. Padme's heart skipped a beat.

"Anakin!" She smiled before telling 3PO to put it through. Quickly she ran hand through her hair and straightened her outfit only to be surprised as the blue holo-figure appeared in front of her, "Ahsoka?"

" _Boy, am I glad to see you Senator. I wasn't sure this would work,"_ Despite the blueness of the hologram, Padme could see the dark circles under the apprentice's eyes, her bandaged hands, and the sway to her movements. She was in pain, and she was hurting.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" She'd heard that the young girl had been temporarily placed under another master. A crude jedi that Anakin wasn't fond of. In fact, he had tasked the senator with keeping an eye on the Togruta, but she had lost contact about three weeks prior.

The young jedi looked around her as if expecting someone to show up any minute, " _I'll have to keep this brief, but I'm sending you some encrypted files. I need you to get them to the right person."_

"What are they? Ahsoka, what's going on? Where are you?" Padme tried as she watched her young friend whip around suddenly before turning back.

" _I'm on Umbara. General Krell is… He needs to be stopped. I know this is asking a lot, but I need your help... I'm afraid I might not make it out of this one,"_ Ahsoka frowned giving a look that Padme has seen Anakin with millions of times. There was a disturbance in the force.

"Ahsoka- what do you,,,"

" _I've got to go. Tell Anakin that I'm sorry I let him down."_

"Wait- Ahsoka!" But the transmission cut out and she was gone. Within seconds C-3PO informed her of the encrypted message that she'd just received. Pulling it up, Padme opened the file. It was a video log.

It was just fuzz for awhile before Ahsoka came into view. Padme gasped, what looked bad in the hologram looked worse blue stripes of her montrals had faded as the bags underneath her eyes gave way to her exhaustion. Her hands were bandaged tight as bruises littered the child's arms.

Clearing her throat Skywalker's apprentice looked towards the camera, " _My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm General Skywalker's padawan. I'm sending this video to a trusted friend of mine. If it reaches her I know she'll get it to where it needs to go. Should she receive this message and there is news that I have died. This will tell the truth of what really happened to the 501st…_ "

Padme watched glued to her seat, but wishing she could tear her eyes away. It was video of battle after battle, of long treks and faints from complete dehydration and exhaustion, of 0300 wake up calls and senseless threats. it was video of unnecessary violence and of death. Her heart panged as the video ended. There wasn't much there, but the Senator from Naboo would see to it that General Pong Krell paid for his galactic senate would have to wait, "Be safe Ahsoka."

Ahsoka felt the disturbance in the force. It was dark and close. It was the same feeling she's had since being sent to Umbara, but this time something had changed. There was a complete shift to the darkside. Ending the transmission between her and the senator, she knew this was now out of her hands. Whatever happened to her now, was the will of the force. It was meant to be, but she wasn't about to let another soldier die due to Krell's merciless ideals. Closing her eyes and lowering her head she took a deep breath calling upon the force to be with her. For her master to be with her.

She was going to arrest Krell, and she knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Guess, she'll be facing him head on after all.

The Togruta also knew that she was heavily outmatched.

She could hear the commotion from the other end of the captured base. The voices were rushed, angry, but mostly confused and betrayed. Something terrible had happened to her men. Ahsoka could feel it. They were in pain. Severe pain.

"General Krell," Ahsoka heard Captain Rex start something she'd been planning to do herself, "You're being relieved of duty." She rounded the corner to see the clones surrounding the General, guns raised. She recognized the yellow markings of the 212th painted on some of the armor.

That couldn't be good.

"Am I?" The Besalisk laughed, standing calmly without fear. His large teeth smiled broadly, "You're committing mutiny Captain."

"Explain. Your. Actions… of ordering you troops against one another?" Rex demanded, his blaster not faltering for a second. Ahsoka nearly skidded to a halt at the question. She wasn't sure she had heard him right. Then she felt it again. The pain. The loss. Ahsoka felt sick.

"Ohh that. I'm surprised you were able to figure it out… for a clone," He turned placing his four arms behind his back. The troops moved in closer, surrounding him. Ahsoka bit her tongue, clenching her fists at his comment. She'd never felt so angry, betrayed, and hurt before.

"Surrender General," Rex stated once again, "You're outnumbered."

Ahsoka saw it coming before they did as he used the force to shove them back, scattering the troops. Ahsoka was almost there. Her feet pounding the cement, but as she saw a rookie clone get up first and run towards the general with his blaster firing, she knew she would be too late.

His laugh echoed as he ignited one blue double-bladed lightsaber and shoved it through the clone's chest. The Togruta could hear his strangled gasp as the lightsaber retreated and his body fell towards the ground. All was quiet as if the entire galaxy stood still.

"NOOO,' Ahsoka yelled her scream piercing the silence, her knees sliding against the ground. Her arms barely getting underneath the clone as he dropped into them. He was dead. His eyes rolled back into his head leaving just white, lifeless and white.

In that moment as the rookie clone fell into her arms, a force so powerful exploded from the young jedi. Shoving back the clones, General Krell, and anything within range. It swayed the trees and pushed the rocks and dirt. Leaving just Ahsoka and the soldier, very still against the darkness that was Umbara.

In that moment all the pain, exhaustion, hate, betrayal and loss, smothered the small Togruta. Her mind refused to think and her body refused to move. She felt suffocated and heavy as if the whole galaxy was weighing on her shoulders. Her hands gripped the clones armor as she held his still form. Her body shook with wracking, unshed sobs for not only this clone's life, but for each life before him. Each life taken by this unforgiving war. If this was the price to pay. Then it wasn't worth it.

A lone tear dropped from Ahsoka's eye, dripping onto the mud-stained white beneath. She looked up, wiping it away as she stood. Gently placing the young soldier to the ground, closing his eyes with soft fingers. Her trembling legs carried her over to where the recovering general was picking himself up from the boxes he'd been thrown into. Ahsoka, the stain of the tear still present on her cheek, ignited her lightsaber. The green glow reaching out for the ground. It hummed defiantly against the wind as she pointed it towards General Krell.

"As your second-in-command, I find you unfit for duty and will be forced remove you from your position until a proper hearing can be given by the jedi council. Surrender General," Ahsoka found a strength in her voice that she thought had been long gone. She stood up straight with her shoulders back and eyes without fear. No longer would she lower her head for this monster, no longer did she look like a useless child, but a jedi; strong-willed and prepared to die. He cackled, igniting his double-bladed lightsabers he had clutched in his hands. The greens and blues, menacingly bright as his lips upturned in a smirk.

"Even with a power like that. You're no match for me Youngling," He growled.

Ahsoka looked up at him, determined and fierce as she dropped into her stance, "We'll see about that."

* * *

I've always liked the idea that Ahsoka held a greater, untold connection with the force. That she was the chosen to be the Chosen One's padawan for a reason, be it fate or destiny. Maybe - I don't know - What do you think? Thank you all for the reviews! Means a lot.

Flipside


	4. Chapter 4

Puissant

A Star Wars the Clone Wars Story

* * *

Fives never thought he'd see anything like it. He never thought he'd see someone, let alone a jedi, cry over the loss of a clone. Even after he was hurdled through the air by the force for the second time that day Fives couldn't tear his eyes away from the child that held his fallen brother in her arms. He watched as the small tear fell, only one, and couldn't help it as his own eyes started to water.

A sensation he wasn't overly used to.

It seemed as though the entire planet had been swallowed up in some time freeze as the silence was palpable. The only sound being the hushed, choked back sobs of a force-sensitive child. Fives had come back after shooting down his own brothers, angry and full of hate, but now he just felt sad; despondent almost.

The slight breeze to the planet whistled through his helmet. He took a glance around at his brothers who were also now standing, guns ready. All eyes on the commander and the fallen trooper whose name, Fives didn't even know. Everything was still. Everything was quiet. It was almost like the planet would break in half if even risked a glance at his brothers beside him.

No one moved. Not even Krell. As what would happen next would entirely depend on Ahsoka Tano... so they waited for her order. They watched as the padawan stood up moving towards the traitorous General with sure footing, her lightsaber awoke with the buzz as her feet fell into a fighting stance. Something burned within the clones an emotion and a drive none of them could explain, but it would change them all.

Not so far away on the other side of the planet, Obi-Wan felt a strong shift in the force. He was overcome by sadness and pain before he dropped to his knees with his eyes closed. It was too overwhelming to bare as he resisted the urge to cry out. Commander Cody was by him in an instant asking what was wrong.

"Get me General Krell. I need to speak to him," Kenobi asked his loyal clone commander. Though something told him the Besalisk wouldn't answer, "Something has gone terribly wrong."

He just hoped Ahsoka was alright.

At the same time, located in the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, Master Yoda and Mace Windu were discussing the war when they felt it. Sitting in silence they breathed in the feeling that completely enshrouded them. Eyes closed tightly as the struggled to pinpoint the origin.

"A great tragedy there has been. Far from here it was," Yoda thoughtfully spoke after the moment had nearly passed.

"That was power I've never felt before," Windu struggled to stand as the overwhelming sadness lingered.

Aayla Secura was ending a battle on Felucia when she felt it. It was like a solid punch to the stomach. Her loyal clone battalion covering her, shooting down the last of the droids as she gripped her lightsaber tightly. Her mind clouded and fuzzy, she made it a point to contact the Jedi Council as soon as possible.

On the bridge of her star cruiser Luminara Unduli, closed her eyes, gripping the table as she felt change in the force. Her heart grew heavy, as she felt the pain and despair. It wasn't dark. It wasn't hate. It wasn't from the sith.

It was loss.

Chancellor Palpatine was in his office alone when he felt it. It was the force. Normally he only felt its use in ripples, small continuous motions of power. The most notable were always from Skywalker, but this, this was different. It was a power he'd never seen or felt before. It reached out to him, like it was pleading for him to understand and to feel.

But Palpatine didn't recognize the sadness. He only recognized the danger. He needed to find this force-wielder...This threat to his building empire.

Dooku and his assassin Ventress felt it too as they planned for their coming battle against the jedi and the Republic. The older Sith excused himself promptly as he had to speak with his master. Asajj sat alone, abandoned, as she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Force-sensitive children that have yet to be discovered found themselves crying out for their mothers and fathers, inconsolable. While the scores of jedi masters, knights, and padawans were shook by this strong blast from the force, shook by the very feeling of it.

But perhaps the person who felt it the most was at the other end of the galaxy, on a remote planet, watching with complete boredom the meeting of some high-talk jedi haters who planned and planned on an attack on a temple with no conceivable way of following through when it hit him.. Anakin's eyes closed for along while, worried beeps of R2-D2 erupted in his ears at his sudden silence. "Ahsoka." His padawan was in pain. Her force signature filled him with pain, grief, guilt. Each emotions that he was far too familiar with. It smothered him, constricting his breathing. He could feel her anger as it ebbed through him, pulsating like a bad headache.

Eyes darkened as he snarled, "Krell."

This was because of him.

He should never have let the council reassign her in the first place. He was her master. _Him._ He was bound to protect her and to keep her safe. He could feel his own guilt rising, if he found anything other than his spit-fire, reckless, energetic little padawan then It was really him who was to blame. Anakin had failed her.

Not that, that would stop him from severing each of Krell's limbs from his body.

"Hold on Snips," Anakin whispered, "I'm coming. R2 Change of plans. Head back to the ship we're going home."

Skywalker ignited his lightsaber; rage in his eyes.

Back on Umbara the tension ran high as members of the 501st and 212th watched the duel in front of them. Their blasters raised, but not firing in fear of hitting the commander. It was an unfair fight and they all knew it. It was padawan against Jedi Master. Four lightsabers against one. General Krell out-weighed and out-powered the tiny Togruta. It was going to be a slaughter.

Yet, they watched as she matched strike for strike. Her size becoming a formidable advantage, but the battle was wearing her down. She was sweating, and even the drops dripping down her back caused her pain. Her heart was pounding and whatever adrenaline she had was seeping away. Ahsoka wasn't going to last much longer and they all knew it.

" _Remember Snips. Always stay focused on the battle and your opponent,"_ Her master's teachings brought her back to reality just in time to block another strike before she ducked and rolled underneath the Besalisk's legs before popping up behind him and slashing her lightsaber towards his darkened form. The tip of her saber, tore through his robes, singing the skin on his back.

There were no shouts of encouragement from the clones surrounding her, just silence, but she could feel their support. It gave her strength as she stood her ground and prepared for the next strike.

Krell growled before whipping around. His double blades spinning furiously. His eyes burned with fire and rage as she stepped back. "Very good Child. Your master has taught you well. Too bad he's not here to save you now."

"Then it's a good thing I don't need saving," Ahsoka shot back as she stepped forward her lightsaber catching his two. Green clashing with green then blue. The tension rising. Ahsoka stumbled back as she was put on the defensive. Knocking her back, he started towards her with a growl. Throwing her palm out she pushed him back. His body doubling over as he flew the air. The force worked with her, as the two became one, and she felt and used power she didn't know she had before. It was as though she gained a new understanding of the force. Of her unseen ally. The young Togrutan felt no fear as she moved forward, but her master's voice stopped her.

" _Never be in a hurry to rush your enemy."_ Anakin's words washed over her again.

Ahsoka took the moment to gather her ground. Her boots planted firmly as she raised her blade and narrowed her eyes. The Besalisk obviously fueled by rage and hate struck again. This time force pushing her back and into the wall. Ahsoka shook her head dazed, she could see the clones move forward slowly surrounding them. She just had to hold out a little longer. He laughed, barrelling towards her, lightsabers spinning, "Now you die, Youngling"

The jedi apprentice struggled to breathe as she stood up, her lightsaber igniting once more as her back hit the wall blocking her escape,

" _Your environment can be your ally, Ahsoka. Use it."_

As the Besalisk charged towards her Ahsoka's eyes caught the larger of the cargo boxes to her left reaching out her hand she swung one towards her opponent. He sliced through it easily, he laughed as he continued to strike, but his over-confidence caused him to miss the second box that she'd flung at his legs. This caught him off guard as he tumbled to the ground.

With him distracted, Ahsoka jumped up and rolled away from the wall that would have pinned her.

" _Once your opponent is down. Don't let him get back up."_ Anakin's voice filled her, giving her the strength she needed as she pointed her lightsaber right at Krell's throat. She could kill him, right then, she could do it. She could rid the galaxy of this monster. After all she and the clones had been through Ahsoka knew she wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep over it. The young jedi trembled as the dark side of her power waged an inner war against all that she was taught to be. This was war she told herself.

" _Be careful of the dark side Ahsoka. We've all got it in us. It'll sneak up on you."_

Ahsoka cringed as Anakin's words entered her mind. She'd asked him then how she could stop it. How she could stop the dark side. He told her, that is was by making a choice. The Togruta stepped back, momentarily distracted as the sith in front of her shot up with renewed energy. His four sabers whirring menacingly as he brought all four of them down upon her. Ahsoka barely had time to lift hers up to block them as brought down one heavy strike after another.

He backed her against the wall sligin at her with all his strength until the two hit the climax of their battle. The next move made would determine who would win and who would die. As the clones saw it. It didn't look good for the padawan of General Skywalker.

His deranged cackle echoed as he turned to face her, his grin brightening as he stood up, "This is frivolous child. You can't beat me!"

" _You forget Ahsoka that you don't have to take on the enemy alone. The clones and I have your back. "_

Ahsoka smiled, the green of her lightsaber illuminating her eyes as she winked, not at Krell no, but at what was behind him, "No. I can't, but they can."

Krell turned around too late as Tup and Hardcase stunned him, and the jedi master crumpled to the ground.

" _A distracted Sith is a dead Sith."_ Ahsoka had laughed at her master's saying then, but has come to realize its truth. The young Togruta stayed standing for just a moment. Just long enough to see Krell put in cuffs and his lightsabers removed.

As he was being dragged away, Ahsoka's head started to spin as black dots pelted her vision. Her tiny legs shook as her arms reached out for support; any support. Finding none her screaming body took over, and she too fell to the ground.

"Ahsoka!"

"Commander!"

She heard them yell. She felt Rex hovering over her. She felt them all surrounding her as she pictured the gathering of clones, some marked in blue, others in grey or yellow hovering over her still form. Worried and proud and everything in between. Yet she couldn't answer them as she felt herself drift away.

" _You've done well, my padawan."_ Ahsoka felt relief flood through her at those words. They weren't memories from a lesson or training session. It was her master. It was Master Skywalker connecting to her through their bond. The darkness that had been blocking them had lifted. His presence calmed her as any pain she felt melted away.

It was then that she realized something she should have known all along. Her master had always been there with her. He'd always be there for her. Her body and mind felt at peace as she finally accepted the darkness knowing that tomorrow would be a better day.

Hopefully a day not on Umbara.

" _Thank you , Master."_

* * *

What'd you think? I realize the Umbara story arc is later on in the Clone Wars series and Ahsoka is older at that point, but with my story her being younger fit more. I also realized this might be a bit far-fetched. So all criticisms and comments are welcome. All help. Let me know what you think.

Thanks

-Flipside


	5. Chapter 5

Puissant

A Star Wars the Clone Wars Story

* * *

Captain Rex of the 501st had never been happier to leave a planet than he was to leave Umbara. Krell was in custody. Obi-Wan Kenobi and the 201st was able to destroy the Umbaran defenses and overtake the capital. They fended off a few attacks, but with Rex in charge the following waves were taken out rather effectively with minimum casualties.

They had done it.

They took Umbara.

Captain Rex stood by himself overlooking the cargo ships that came and went. His eyes looking over the landscape and into the distance. Pillars of smoke and dwindling fires shattered what he believed might have been peaceful, serene place at one time. Now it was destroyed and darker than when they first arrived. The devastation of war had ruined anything the planet once held dear. To have victory was important, but the consequences of battle were too often overlooked.

"Not sitting with the Commander, Rex?" Commander Cody having been dispatched to help them after Obi-Wan learned of Krell's betrayal asked. The Captain had spent every free moment sitting with the Togruta who had yet to wake up from the event four days earlier.

"Nah… Echo, Hardcase, and Jesse are with her now. They're probably keeping her unconscious by their incessant war stories," Rex shook his head, "Kix and Coric said she'll be alright. She'll be in a lot of pain and will have to take it easy. They've got fluids in her and are keeping her comfortable. She should wake up in the next few days."

Cody nodded, "I saw what she did. It was sent to my helmet cam and every trooper in my unit's datapad. The senate is already calling out for Krell's blood…" Cody stopped as his tone changed completely, "I never thought I'd see something like that."

Rex agreed. They were born to be expendable and that was something Rex had come to terms with long ago, but as he looked at his closest friend, Rex no longer thought that. If a jedi, even though she's just a child, could feel that way for just one clone. A rookie, a shiny nonetheless then maybe they had a purpose after all. Maybe there was more to them than just being a soldier. Maybe.

Not that he knew what it would be.

With a heavy sigh, Rex looked out towards the injured, battle weary men of the 501st and 212th as they prepared to leave, "What's the point of all this? I mean … Why?"

"I don't know Rex," Cody added his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I don't think anybody knows, but one day this war will end."

"Then what? What becomes of us then?" Rex asked knowing that Cody didn't have an answer. They both had lost good men in this mission. Many to the blaster owned by their own brothers. No clone should have to die that way. Yet they kept moving without final words or funerals or anything. But the living kept going, sometimes it ate at their very souls, but they kept going.

All because of one small teardrop things were going to change. He could feel it. What that actually meant, he didn't know.

The two friends stood in silence for a moment before Cody clapped him on the shoulder, "How about we get off this planet?"

Rex smiled slightly, his eyes brightening as he turned to walk side by side with his brother. His friend.

Cody.

"Couldn't agree with you more, brother."

Captain Rex of the 501st legion shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His eyes flicked to the jedi apprentice smothered in blankets still soundly sleeping beside him. Rex had seen the change in skin color and the stripes on her lekku were nearly as bold and blue as before. The bruises she'd obtained were healing nicely and even the burns her hands had suffered were getting better.

Yet that didn't stop the captain from looking over every once and awhile just to be sure that she was breathing. He'd seen an immense improvement the moment they got her on the _Resolute._ Like Umbara was no longer sucking the life out of her, and she knew she'd be safe.

Really, Rex should be up on the bridge with Admiral Yularen or finishing up some case reports or anything rather than what he was doing. Yet he had ordered Kix and Coric to go get some grub and General Kenobi was in a meeting with the council, and he couldn't bare the thought of leaving the kid alone. Especially since the medical sergeant had warned him that she'd wake up any moment now. After everything she'd been through she didn't deserve to wake up by herself.

Rex wiped some of the removable smudges off of his helmet as he waited anxiously by her side. Some of it was blood that he'd missed while cleaning his gear earlier, but most of it was trapped dirt, remnants of the Umbaran battleground. He cleared his throat as his mind drifted back to the still breathing padawan and then to her master.

He'd spoken with General Skywalker only briefly, but he could always tell when the jedi was on a warpath. The majority of the call was mostly checking up on Ahsoka's condition. The worry for his young apprentice clearly shown. Rex had always thought the jedi were strange creatures. Not that he often thought of it as they were his generals, and he was a soldier. He was born to follow orders, but even that didn't stop him from being amazed by a single jedi's power. Let alone the power of General Skywalker and Ahsoka. The two seemed to have a lot in common and the young Togruta has already picked up many of her master's traits. The captain would never claim to understand the jedi code, but he was pretty sure the two of them continually walked the line. Though he wasn't sure that was a bad thing. It allowed to the two to think and feel and care in ways he heard, from brothers in different battalions, the other jedi generals lacked.

Rex never saw it as a weakness, but then again he didn't understand the jedi. Just, for most part, his general and commander.

"Re-Rex," A quiet voice stirred. The captain's head perked up as he turned his brown eyes meeting her bright blues. Her eyes were barely open as she blinked in her surroundings. He caught of flicker of panic and of pain.

Rex reached out to touch the kid's shoulder, "It's okay Commander. You're okay _."_ He smiled at her as she immediately calmed. Holding up her two burned and bandaged hands she frowned slightly.

"Did we succeed?" Ahsoka asked distantly as if her mind was somewhere else. Rex had been expecting the question, but not so quickly.

"Yes. We took Umbara," Rex told her watching her flinch at the name. He, himself, felt the same way. It would be a dark memory for a long time, but they would get through it. There was no room not to. The Togruta nodded at his answer as though it was the one good thing he could have said. He went on to tell her about Krell and his admission. The besalisk was currently wasting away in a detention cell on the ship while he awaits a trial on Coruscant.

"The 501st?" The Togruta put vaguely, but he knew what she meant. Rex lowered his gaze his fingers tapping his thigh armor. Looking back into Ahsoka's eyes, he could see she regretted asking, but he also knew that she needed to know.

"There's not many of us left," He stated near indifference, but he looked back at her with a wink, "But we'll bounce back. We always do."

The two sat in silence for a minute or so. Neither spoke and neither moved. Rex watched as Ahsoka's eyes closed and after awhile he believed she might have gone back to sleep. Which she would need a lot of, for the next few weeks. The captain figured he'd let Coric or Kix tell her that as the kid would not be happy. As though she heard him, Ahsoka opened her eyes slowly,

"I'm sorry Rex," She started as though she'd been preparing those words throughout the entire week she'd been unconscious. They were sincere and guilt-ridden. Rex wasn't prepared for this either.

"You and I. We did the best we could in the situation we were in. We couldn't have known how it was going to turn out. You couldn't have known and nobody blames you," He added that last part as he already knew where the conversation was heading. Rex saw the quick shock that flashed through her features. He had said what she needed to hear, "Now. You get some rest. I'll go get Coric and inform General Kenobi that you are awake."

Ahsoka frowned, "I think I've been resting long enough Rex."

"All the same, get some rest. You've got about a hundred troopers waiting to see you. You're going to need it," Rex told her as he picked up his helmet and held it to his hip as he started out the doors.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. For a moment Rex wondered if he should let her know the whole galaxy knew what she did. Her moment of fragility and compassion in a war zone was playing on every holo TV station. It's been quite the uproar. The footage taken by a lone trooper at the scene had been leaked. Much to the Republic's dismay he was sure.

Rex pressed the door button. The familiar whooshing sound breezing through his ears. He was nearly out when a small voice stopped him once more, "Rex. Have you heard from Master Skywalker?"

The veteran clone captain smiled slightly,"He's already called to check on you twice today. He'll be there when we dock at Coruscant tomorrow."

Ahsoka nodded her eyes getting a little brighter.

"He's proud of you Kid."

That made her smile.

* * *

I realize that chapter may have dragged a bit or been too emotional, but I wanted to put this chapter in there. I always appreciated Ahsoka and Rex's friendship and wish we saw it a little more throughout the series, but that could just be me. Plus it's a good setup for how I'd like the rest of this story to go. I also really like the idea of the public finding out about Umbara and that sparking outrage within the republic which could bring some unwanted events- especially for a certain chancellor. Maybe that's too out there? Let me know what you think? All criticisms and suggestions are appreciated.

Thanks!

-Flipside


	6. Chapter 6

Puissant

A Star Wars the Clone Wars Story

* * *

Ahsoka was getting antsy. Scratch that, she was antsy. Her feet bounced up and down as she waited by the cargo doors that would eventually open and signify her arrival at Coruscant. She'd only been stuck on the _Resolute_ a day, but it was the most boring of her entire life. Kix and Coric had her on lockdown. They didn't let her annoy Yularen on the bridge. Or question Krell or join the boys in the mess hall. They didn't even let her go to her quarters. The only thing she was allowed to do was stay in the med bay and _take it easy._

She was Skywalker's padawan for force sake. She didn't know the meaning of take it easy. Therefore she had to resort to moving the clone's medical supplies around for entertainment. Of course, she'd told Coric the truth when he'd questioned her about it. Ahsoka didn't actually touch anything.

" _Come on guys! It's not like my legs are injured. I'm fine!"_ She'd tried to tell them about 17 hours into her 32 hour imprisonment.

" _With all due respect Commander. You're not fine and are going to need a lot of rest when we dock in Coruscant."_ Coric had tried, but it would be to no avail. They even threatened to wheel her out in a stretcher when they arrived. Ahsoka had frowned at that, but figured it would be funny to fake like she died just to prank her master.

" _We could just sedate her."_ Kix smiled giving the Togruta a joking wink. Ahsoka had frowned at that too. She'd also thrown her hands up in defeat and a gave a regretful " _Fine!"_

It wasn't all bad though. She did receive many visitors from the clone troopers of the 501st and the 212th or... what was left of them. Rex hadn't been lying. Not that Ahsoka wasn't appreciative, but she didn't really understand why. Her being injured had never warranted such visits before.

Though she also had to admit that she was tired. Very tired. And she was in pain. Her palms throbbed constantly, her head pounded, her throat was rough and coarse, and she felt like she could sleep for a month, but that didn't level her anticipation of landing on Coruscant in the slightest. Plus, she'd figured she'd be sent to the healers as soon as she landed.

She pretty much had her own assigned room there.

" _Ahsoka,"_ Her comlink clicked and Rex came through, " _We've entered Coruscant atmosphere and are preparing for landing. Cody and I are on our way to you._ _You ready Commander?"_

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again. Of course she was ready. Though she was nervous to meet with the council. Part of her wondered if they'd be angry with her or not, "Of course I'm ready Rex! It's not like the entire GAR will be there."

An all too familiar presence in the force, glued her to where she stood. Ahsoka hated how her heart began to beat fast and she felt an inkling of fear creep in. It struck her very soul as memories of darkened skies and last cries of soldiers echoed through her ears. Swinging around the padawan watched as the doors slid open revealing six armed troopers and and entirely serious Obi-Wan whose grip was latched onto a cuffed General Krell.

The togruta hadn't been able to speak to him though she wanted to. She'd only heard secondhand from the troopers that the besalisk had said exactly nothing. It bothered Ahsoka. She wanted to know why he lead in such a way that put everyone in danger. Why he ordered the clones against one another and why he let so many lives be taken.

General Kenobi kept a wary watch on Ahsoka as he led the traitorous general by her. Her bandaged hands were folded across her chest as she stared him down. Obi-Wan could tell she was trying to be strong, defiant to show the general she had not been beaten, but he could sense her uneasiness through the force. Not that he could blame her as the youngling had been through a great ordeal.

Within in moments the togruta padawan bounded in front of them, stopping them effectively. "Ahsoka," Kenobi started, but she held up a hand ignoring him. Kenobi huffed, she was becoming just like her master.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why kill your own men? Those you promised to lead?" Ahsoka asked in a way that was getting an answer. The two, master and padawan stared at each other for a long while as if waiting for one to back down. The commander's gaze only seemed to break for a moment as Rex and Cody stepped into the room. "This is your one chance to have a greater audience outside of the jedi council and outside of your cramped prison cell where you'll stay for the rest of your life. Why did you do it?"

The Atmosphere was tense. Nobody moved and nobody spoke. Even the droids wandering about the frigate quieted down as if they recognized the severity of the situation. Krell growled, his eyes wild and fired up, but a hint of pride and pure glee swelled through him, "Because I can. Because you fell for it. Because you and the clones, creatures bred in some laboratory are inferior. "

Ahsoka growled, "But you're a jedi. You swore to protect your men and those who can't protect themselves."

"A jedi," He laughed deeply, "I'm no longer blind enough to serve as a jedi. A new power is rising. I have foreseen it! You and your precious jedi are going to lose this war, Child! The Republic is going to crumble from the inside and a new order will reign and I will rule as part of it." He stood, his back straight, his eyes shining with triumph as though he could picture it happening.

"You're in league the Separatists," Obi-Wan Kenobi chimed in, "You're a traitor."

"I expected more from you Master Kenobi. I am on no side. I only serve myself. Though as I'm sure my actions have spread and once I've freed myself from your petty prisons. My new master will accept _me_ as his apprentice."

"Dooku," Kenobi started with a deepened tone, "What makes you think he'd accept you? Especially now that you've been taken down by a few clones with stun guns and a padawan." Krell lowered his head with a snarl, repeating that it was only a setback. He'd redeem himself.

" _General Kenobi, Sir! We've docked at Coruscant and the transport is prepared for the prisoner. Opening hangar doors now."_ The pilot breathed through the comms.

"Guess you're just gonna have to face it," Ahsoka nodded once as she stepped to the side allowing them to pass before adding, not in anger or pride but as a blunt statement of truth, "You've failed General. I hope you rot."

His deep throaty chuckle ringed in her ears, "We'll see each other again, Youngling." His tone made her shudder as she watched them walk down the ramp to the undoubtedly waiting Republic Prison guards and likely Commander Fox. She also figured there might be some masters from the jedi council. Though there really was only one person that she wanted to see...

Her master.

Her head pounded with painful excitement as her fingers drummed against her thigh. She took a step forward then stopped... an uncontrollable whirlwind of thoughts pelting her. What if Anakin was mad at her? What if he didn't want her as a padawan anymore? What if the holovid she'd sent Padme didn't go over the way she expected? What if the council demoted her? Ahsoka Tano was still young enough to be a youngling after all. Though she knew many of her thoughts were unfounded and had no basis for real concern the commander was worried.

She was almost scared.

Ahsoka shook it off. Jedi Knights were never scared.

Then again, she wasn't a Jedi Knight.

Yet.

"You okay, Kid?" Rex asked interrupting her thoughts as she turned around. Ahsoka nodded. She was okay. "Don't worry. It will be fine."

"Will you walk out with me?" The fourteen year old asked, not the jedi commander, as she looked to both Rex and Cody and they nodded. Falling in line with each other the three walked out and down the ramp. Ahsoka noticed the two soldiers fall back slightly, "What ar-," As she stepped off the ramp and into the waiting sunlight she too stopped in her tracks. There, lined up in rows on her right and her left were clone troopers. Their helmets on as they each stood at attention with their hands behind their backs.

She recognized the different markings from the different legions. A mix of green, red, brown, purple. Many of the clones she didn't recognize, but her eyes caught the few that she did. Ahsoka Tano was confused to say the least. It wasn't like she was some war hero or a high-ranking official. She was just a padawan. Just a kid.

"Attention!" Ahsoka's gaze darted back to Rex and Cody who'd just yelled out. The two men that she regarded as friends removed their helmets and held them to their left hip. While their right hand went up in a salute. Whipping around once more she watched as a hundred more troopers followed suit.

Padawan Tano didn't know what she did to deserve such a welcome honor, but as she looked into the actual eyes of each of the men as she walked by she couldn't help the feeling that sunk it's way into her heart. She felt _loved_ , if that was possible. A feeling she didn't quite know how to take. A feeling that was basically forbidden. She was half-way down the line when her eyes looked towards the end, and she brightened immensely.

There, standing among many members of the jedi order was her master. His blue eyes lit up as she saw him and his arms stretched out in a warm welcome.

"Master!" She called out and took off. Ahsoka Tano didn't care if it was un-jedi like or childish as she bounded towards the man she regarded as family. Coming in at full speed she rammed into her master's chest, wrapping his arms around him as he did to her. "I missed you, Master."

"I missed you too, Snips."

The moment didn't last long as the two pulled away, but Anakin hung onto his padawans arm for a little longer. His eyes staring into hers as if he was looking right into her soul, "I'm so sorry Ahsoka. I should never have let this happen. This is all my fault."

Ahsoka shook her head, "No, Master. It's not your fault."

Yoda stepping between the two added, "Padawan Tano, good to see you , it is. Much to discuss, we have. Come, come, you must."

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded as the waiting jedi followed Master Yoda in his retreat. Obi-Wan handed Krell to the heavily armed Coruscant guards. Ahsoka looked back at the still saluting clone troopers, her face crinkled with an ever-growing confusion as she tugged on her master's robes. He stopped, looking back at her and waited,

"Master, I don't understand…?" She asked motioning to the soldiers. Anakin breathed a laugh knowing that she hadn't been told. She didn't know about the holovid that exploded across the galaxy.

"These troopers are accepting you as one of their own Ahsoka. You've earned their respect," Anakin told her. His own head shaking in amazement.

Ahsoka looked up at him, "I still don't,"

"Don't worry Snips. I'll explain later, but you better not leave the men waiting." Anakin Skywalker told her as he turned to walk away. Stopping to wait for her by the entrance.

Ahsoka turned, her gaze landing the troopers ahead of her. Solidifying her stance, she gave her own respectful bow that was jedi-normal before raising her own hand in a salute. Her eyes hit Rex's who gave her a nod before she finished the salute her hand hanging in the air as she waved. The rest of the men followed suit, returned their helmets to their heads. Formation wasn't broken until the Commander turned around and entered the jedi temple.

Shaking her head the slightly overwhelmed Ahsoka with an added bounce, trotted to her Master who gave her a nod in approval, "Come on. You've got a long day ahead."

* * *

Sorry this took so long to post. I wasn't sure about this chapter, but it's how I wanted the story to go so here it is! I'll post Anakin's side of this chapter next to help the story progress to where I'd like it to go as the story continues. Thank you all so much for the reviews. It really helped get this chapter out and improves the story each time.

Thanks!

-Flipside


	7. Chapter 7

Puissant

A Star Wars the Clone Wars Story

* * *

An hour earlier, Anakin Skywalker was sure he'd got the wrong landing platform. All around him was a blur of white armor-clad soldiers talking excitedly amongst each other. He was there to see his padawan arrive as he'd wanted to be the first thing she saw when she stepped off the ship. Though the jedi knight doubted that would happen now as more and more clones arrived. Seeing the red markings of a familiar clone, Anakin rushed over.

"Commander Fox, what's going on?" The Commander stood at attention before answering simply, "We're here to see Commander Tano Sir. We want to show our support." The clone didn't wait to answer any more questions as he left the confused jedi behind and started rallying the men towards the landing bay.

"Ohhkay," Anakin thought for a minute before he understood and swelled with pride. He had seen the holovid and it had made him angry. Very angry. Now, now he saw it in a different way. Anakin saw it as the clones must have. A force-sensitive commander, a jedi, their superior, mourning the death of one of their own. A shiny rookie after he was murdered ruthlessly. Skywalker caught the small tear that had dripped from his padawan's cheek and he'd felt the power of the force that exploded from her at that moment. He could still feel the reverberations of it now and knew he wasn't alone in that.

"You should be proud Skywalker," A serene voice filled the air as Anakin turned to see Shaak Ti standing behind him. Her hands were latched together as she gave him a small smile. "Your padawan is the buzz at Kamino. I've got new trainees that have been struggling with the thought of going to war suddenly excel. They want to be the best… so that they'll be assigned to your unit."

"Master Ti," Taken aback Skywalker greeted her formally, the togruta nodded, "I am very proud of Ahsoka."

"Yet, I sense your uneasiness. You're afraid your padawan won't forgive you. That she'll blame you for what happened on Umbara," Shaak told him as she walked by his side. She'd always been wiser than most.

The young jedi knight sighed, his robotic arm curled into a fist, "Shouldn't she though? I'm her master. I'm supposed to be there to teach her and protect her."

"Not everyone agreed with the council's decision Skywalker, but they did make the decision. It was an order and you followed it. I don't believe Ahsoka will blame you," Shaak added her calm demeanor easily calming him as well, "Perhaps this will be an experience well learned from. It's definitely not one that she or any of these men will forget anytime soon. I don't think any of us will. Your padawan showed a power none of us have seen or felt before. Not even from your Skywalker."

Out of all the members of jedi council besides Obi-Wan, it was Master Ti whom Skywalker tolerated the most. She had a deep compassion and cared deeply about the clones she trained and sent out to battle. Though the Jedi Knight was surprised to hear that she hadn't agreed with the council's decision to re-assign Ahsoka. That he didn't see coming.

"Are those your ARC Troopers?" Anakin asked seeing the three men walk forward in very distinct armor.

Shaak Ti nodded a small smile gracing her lips, "They requested to come along."

"As did my Commander… Master Skywalker, Master Ti," Luminara Unduli greeted them from behind. Anakin caught the markings of Gree, the clone soldier as he excused himself from his general to meet up with his fellow men.

The two walked in silence as they reached the gathering of the other council members. Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Adi Gallia, and Tiplar greeted him kindly. Anakin was equally surprised to see the amount of jedi that showed up. Though he figured it was really to get a sense on Krell to reach out into the force for confirmation that it was true. That the besalisk had turned on his men and padawan. That he had fallen to the dark side. It was a traitorous move that shocked them all. It was something that slipped through, right beneath the entire jedi order. Anakin didn't need to see him to know it was true. He could feel the hurt and pain and loss in his padawan.

Yes, he wanted to hurt Krell like he'd hurt Ahsoka, but for that moment all he cared about was Ahsoka.

"Skywalker, I heard your mission was a success, correct?" Mace Windu asked as he and Yoda made their way towards the group.

"Yes Master. I discovered where the coded threats were coming from only to find a young Rodian male with a grudge against the jedi. He'd gathered a few followers, but he had no real way to actually follow through," Anakin told him plainly as he thought about the waste of time the whole mission really was, "I took care of it."

No one fully noticed as his eyes darkened partially.

"Good to hear it," Mace continued, "I imagine that you'll want to interrogate General Krell, Skywalker?"

Anakin thought for a minute, the jedi patiently waiting his reply. He felt like it was a test as their eyes pressed him for an answer, but shook his head simply, "Actually Masters. I'd like to leave that to you. My first priority is making sure my padawan is healthy and well."

He could practically feel the shock ripple through each of them. Skywalker would get his time with Krell. He'd be sure of that.

General Windu brought a hand to his chin, deep in thought, "Indeed."

Anakin drummed his fingers with excitement as he kept his arms folded across his chest. The clones had fallen into order in rows on both sides of the platform. The jedi general could see the ship coming for a landing as the murmurings of jedi behind him quieted down. He could sense their own anticipation and apprehension as the frigate landed gently, the ramp reached for the ground and the doors opened.

He half-expected Ahsoka to come bounding out with a small smile and bright eyes. Though it would be Obi-Wan and six clone troopers that led the way with General Krell sandwiched in the middle. Immediately, he felt the dark side creeping in, the anger and the hate clear and present as the very ground they stood on. Muffled gasps and lowering of heads were like a ripple effect among his jedi comrades. The force-sensitive group twitched, unable to fully quench their young jedi knight had to quell his own spurt of anger that threatened to explode out of him. Biting his tongue, Anakin caught Obi-Wan's eyes before his former master lowered his head.

He too felt a sense of guilt.

Reaching the group, the six clones dispersed to either side, joining their brothers. Obi-wan gave the jedi a nod before he turned around with Krell in arms, as the older jedi understood what was to happen next. The clones moved to stand at a higher attention, with their arms behind their backs. Then Anakin saw it. Ahsoka's red boots making their way down the ramp. Her step matched two white armor-clad sets of feet as the three made their way together.

As they reached the bottom and Ahsoka came into view, Anakin frowned. His already tiny padawan was barely skin and bones. Her white-bandaged hands were cause for concerns as well as the healing, but nasty bruise on her lekku. She looked as though she was barely holding herself up. " _Oh Ahsoka. I'm so sorry."_

Though as his young padawan took in her surroundings he saw her posture straighten and her eyes brighten. Her entire force signature lit up in confusion and light as she moved forward. Her head swiveled back to Rex and Cody as the latter yelled out, "Atten-tion!"

Both Rex and Cody removed their helmets, opposite of standard protocol, before raising a hand in salute, in respect to their Commander. Anakin could feel it. She had been accepted as one of them, a brother. Or rather- a little sister. It was an amazing sight. Something that he has never seen before. None of them have. He'd always told Ahsoka to get to know the men as many of them had something to teach her. It also went a long way on the battlefield in forms of trust. He'd been pleased when his padawan had taken it in stride, getting to know each of them individually. Now this, he couldn't be prouder.

Skywalker had also seen the holovid Ahsoka had sent Padme. His padawan had managed to lead in terrible circumstances while under direct orders from a jedi master whom she was obligated to follow. She and the men under her command tried and succeeded valiantly with a plan that not even he'd suggest. Ahsoka had found strength with the men and the men with her until leaving them with no choice they succeeded in bringing Krell down. A massive jedi with decades more experience than any of them had. It was nothing short of amazing. Yet still, his padawan should never of gone through that. He hoped she wouldn't have to go through it again.

That's when she looked right at him, Ahsoka's blue eyes caught his. She brightened up immensely as Anakin smiled too. His arms held out. He'd planned on giving her a hug whether she wanted it or not, but as her tiny form bounded towards him, barreling into his arms it was unexpected to say the least as he stumbled back a bit.

It was in a moment like this that reminded him how young his padawan really was.

Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli tried to hold back their smiles, but were failing. If Plo Koon could smile, he would have. Kit Fisto, who'd win an award for best smile in the galaxy, didn't even try to to hold his back and was all teeth. Master Yoda even smiled as he worked his way over to the master and padawan finally united in a small moment. Though the wise jedi felt the change in the force as the darkness that had been clouding the jedi lifted slightly. Mace Windu did not smile as he rubbed his hand against his chin once again.

General Kenobi smiled before shaking his head. Krell snarled, the whole moment sickening him as Master Yoda spoke, leading the group away. Obi-wan led the traitor away to the waiting guards before handing him off.

"Keep an eye on him," He muttered before also turning away.

He had a debriefing to attend and a young friend to stand by.

* * *

How was it? Was it too much? I'm excited for the remainder of the story! Let me know what you think! Any suggestions, comments, criticisms and reviews are really appreciated. Thank you for sticking with this.

-Flipside


End file.
